Blackmail
by Phosphorescent
Summary: "Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Grandma," Bones tells him smugly. Post-ep to 1x10: "The Woman at the Airport."


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones; shocking, right?  
_

_A/N: As we wait for the (doubtlessly angst-filled) next episode of the season, here's a (mainly) light glance back at Booth and Brennan's friendship/partnership._

_Just a refresher for those of you who haven't seen 1x10 in a long time: This is the episode where B&B went to Hollywood and Hodgins and Goodman clashed over authentication of an Iron Age Warrior. The Hollywood case dealt with plastic surgery and call girls, and Agent Trisha Finn seemed more interested in promoting her herself as a screenplay writer than in solving the case. Meanwhile, Brennan consulted with a famous producer about getting _Bred in the Bone_ turned into a movie.  
_

* * *

Earlier in the episode:

_Brennan: "You know, I'd like to drive sometime." _

_[…]_

_Booth: "I'm always gonna drive. You know that, right? Me behind the wheel; you over there on the grandma side." _

_Brennan: "I'm not above telling Deputy Director Cullen what kind of car you rented." _

* * *

He's beginning to wonder if blackmail is the key to a successful partnership. Well, that or complete capitulation to his partner's demands (and if that's the case, he prefers the first).

Because it's starting to feel a bit that way.

Watching her drive the Mustang back to the rental place, he admits that he's still a bit irked. Where does she get off blackmailing a federal agent, anyway?

And he _really_ wanted to drive this car more than 1.5 times.

"Hey, Bones," he says casually, "since we're, y'know, almost there and all, I could take over for you for a bit. If you're tired or anything."

She smirks.

"No, I'm quite comfortable at the moment," she says smugly. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride, _Grandma_."

He holds his hands out defensively.

"Just asking," he says. "No need to get touchy. And for the record, just because I'm on the grandma side of the car does _not_ make me a grandma, OK?"

Her only response is a slight upturn of her lips and a readjustment of her grip on the steering wheel.

She's infuriating.

.

Later that night, he's channel-surfing on TV when he hears his partner's name mentioned.

"…Dr. Temperance Brennan. Okay, so how did all of this come together?"

Watching, he can't help but chuckle fondly at his partner's bluntness. He stops short, however, when her phone rings. Only Bones, he thinks with a sigh, would leave her cell phone on during an interview, let alone answer it so unapologetically.

"Cut, stop, whatever you say," she says impatiently to the cameraman (who obviously didn't listen to her). Then, frowning into the phone, "Brennan."

Unsure of where this is going, he continues to watch.

"Well I want to come with you," she states.

_Oh._

Comprehension strikes him like a lightening bolt.

Turning to the two women seated by her, she says briskly, "I have to go because we have a suspect and… I have to go."

Gathering up her belongings, she exits the studio in a rush.

The women look at one another in disbelief before one of them jumps in, clearly trying to put a positive spin on the situation. "Would you look at that… _passion_," she says.

And there it is, that's why he sticks with her through thick and thin. Unlike the Agent Finns of this world, she does this work because it's her calling. Books and movies come a distant second to giving victims back their identities. She _cares_.

And yeah, maybe she's socially awkward and as stubborn as a mule, but she's a hell of a lot more than just the sum of her shortcomings. That most people don't bother to look beyond her surface is their loss.

He doesn't intend to make that mistake.

So when she's being a pain in the ass, he tries to keep her actions in perspective. Doesn't mean that he always succeeds, but he's making the effort. And to be frank, her propensity for blackmail kinda turns him on even while it infuriates him.

…which is something he tries not to think about. Because she's his partner, damn it, and she's off-limits for multiple reasons. Excellent, logical reasons.

(When he's near her, though, he tends to forget those reasons.)

Groaning, he stretches and turns off the TV. It's going to be a long night.


End file.
